this is my LIFE
by SleathyNinja
Summary: Have you ever wished your life was over? But you couldn't end it, because you were imposible to kill? That is my life, here is my story. Can you bare it?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a preview to my story! I'm not going to bable so here it is_****__**

**_Love_**

What a strange and enchanting word. How can one four letter word have so much power, so much passion, so much meaning? I was in love once, until the Devil himself split us apart. I should have died that night wit hhim and my parents, but then I was granted a giflted. A gift I would do anything to return.

**_Invisble_**

I was invisble, untouchable thats what I thought. I was rich beautiful in peoples eyes I was perfect. I guess that was my downfall. The man I loved was poor, my gradparents didn't like that very much. They wanted wanted me to marry someone who was my equal. They found him, the man of their dreams. I was to be wed in a week, to a murder.

**_Forever_**

Forever is a strong word. To most its a a dream, or a plan to me its reality. I have forever and no one to share it with. But forever isn't so sweet when you have to watch your back every second.

**_Eternal_**

If you had eternitly how would you spend it? I don't have that choice, my choice was choosen for me. My only opition was to run. And run I do. I run like the Devil himself is chasing me which he is.

* * *

**_Ok review and tell me if I should write it!_**


	2. Dream a little dream of me

_**WELL HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! OH AND ANY ONE WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA PLZ PM ME. THANKS AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

The fire burned bright in the fading sunlight. I heard the deep sob of his father chorused in with his mothers high soprano voice.

I knew I could stop this, I knew I could save my loves Innocent life, but I couldn't find the strength to cry out. I watched silently as they drug him up next to the fire and untied his hands.

And the Good Judge started his speech," Today we are gathered to both mourn and punish a life. We mourn the life this young man has taken from us. We will now take time to bless the passing of Reabil Johnson and Tarus Johnson, may God be with where they're soul lies."

I bowed my head respectively but I knew my parents where with God. The whole town knew how big of church goers they were. My father was one step away from being Preacher at our local Church of Haven, with his light blond hair and boyish looks you would have never guessed that he was a preacher. His smile use to make the whole world stop and stare at his bright and cheerful eyes. You very rarely ever saw him with out a smile plastered on his face. Its no wonder that my mom fell in love with him so fast.

My mother. Lady Reabil Lillyson, The Duke of Transvaal's daughter. She was called on by my father when she was sixteen and her parents and grandparents agreed a hundredpercent. My mother was apart of the church just about as much as my father. She would help bring food to the poor go on long missions to the people of Rybiack a town right in the middle of Transylvania.

That was of course she had me, Desioray. I didn't have my mothers light brown hair or my fathers light blond, I had what they called dirty hair, it was a mixed of blond and brown. My mother said the reason people didn't make fun of me for it was because I made it look good. Neither did I have my mother's brown eyes or my fathers blue eyes, I had what people called the all seeing eye. It was the color of a full moon on a winters night, that's what my mother said.

I remember one cold night I asked my mother why she named Desioray, why she would name me "the Destroyer". She smiled at me and for once she looked her age, and said,"because when all things are Destroyed they are made new again, I think you will protect the people you love and Destroy the evil that will walk this earth." When I asked her how she new this she shook her head and laughed,"How else would I know, God told me he would give a great gifted one day. And that you would do great things with."

My mother was always like that making great mysterys, just to keep me pondering things. One night while we where doing are embory I asked her why. She as always smiled a smile that made you want to read her mind," Because my, Daughter of the Sun, it keeps you dreaming"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a woman screaming, I realized it was Damen's mother. I looked up to see the soldiers tie hime to the pole and light him on fire. I turned and ran as fast as I could into the forest, but I could still hear the screams of his family and friends.

I woke with a start it didn't make me fear as much as it did before, I was so use to it. But still my dead heart felt like it was about to fall out of my chest. Mel and Palie came running in my room screaming," Are you okay?" I smiled just another same-olie day. Except for the fact that we had to move again, because they had found out where we where. But most importantly James' son who lived in America just had his son. So I must go meet the new arrival after all I would be training him all the ways to kill a vampire. It was my promise and I always keep my promises.


	3. I am Des

**_Hello and a big thanks to people that have reviewed! I'm not going to be one of those people that say "review or die" I just think reviews are what make me happy! And I like to be happy! So.........With that being said on with the story! And I must thanks to Loulabelle for being my beta! And sorry to her but I didn't get that drafted you sent! _**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I look up as the "giant white bird" flew above me I use to laugh at the silly name that Mel and Palie gave the vessels, but now standing at the crowded airport I could see what they saw, if only for a second. No one saw what I saw in Mel and Palie, they never saw the free spirited young girls they still are, they only saw the responsible young woman who keep me in check. Mel and Palie used to sit in there rooms and when ever I would walk by they'd be testing there powers as hard as they could, even though I warned them that if they pushed it to far they would feel the consciences.

They used to say they were sisters at birth just that the sea of stars only willed them to meet in this new life. They didn't look like sisters but you could see the love.

Mel had short bleach blond hair that she said she got because of all the time she was outside as a human. Her eyes she said use to be the color of the ocean that when you looked close enough you could see the fish swimming inside, but because of her new life her short blond hair turned brown and her eyes the color of tree bark. Although she was gifted with extreme beauty she thought of herself as the plain one of the group. She was the most intelligent person I've ever met and I've met a lot of people. The power she was gifted with was very helpful and still continues to help us, she has the power to see the future. Most people don't believe in physic. But she's as real as the plane thats were boarding Mel sat next to the widow and Palie and me sat next to her.

Looking at them now you wondered how they ever thought of themselves twins. Palie had brown hair and brown eyes that burned like the embers in a newly light fire, while she was human. But her curse had changed her she now had coal black hair with brown eyes so dark that if you didn't look carefully you'd have sworn they were black. And she too was gifted with the eternal beauty but she too thought she was plain next to me. And she to had a power that turned heads whene she was mad or feeling something very strong of emotions, she had the power to move things with her mind.

I felt my eyes start to flutter shut and the last thing I heard was Mel whispering to Palie,"Finally." My mind started to race with my past.

I was running through the woods, the trees were wrapping themselves around me like a deep and suffocating blanket. I stopped at a stump and sat there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I could still hear the screams ringing in my ears, and try as I may they wouldn't go away. Not far away I heard a twig snap and I looked up startled, to see a figure in a drench coat holding a crossbow pointed at me.

I woke at the sound the sound of the plane attendant warning us the plane was going to land. I was going over the dream in my head I had never gotten that far and I still felt the dread pull at my heart as I walked down the steps on the plane. I had many questions, who was the man, why did he want to kill me, what was he doing in the woods that late, had he heard my cries and come to investigate? Most important was he friend, or foe.

These thoughts filled my mind as I saw an old man I haven't seen in more than 43 years and all those thoughts flew out the widow. I ran up to him and wraped in my biggest huge only reserved for my students. "I thought you weren't going to make it," he whispered into my hair and sighed. I pulled away and laughed, " It's like you don't know me at all! I'm Des and the promises I make I keep!"

* * *

**_THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER REALLY! BUT DO YOU LIKE IT!_**


	4. News about being new

**_Hello here is a new chapter! And enjoy!_**

We got in the tiny mini van and Mel and Palie made a face before putting there heads down I sat up front as to talk with my lost friend. He looked at me and smiled,"Your still the same as I remember you." I laughed, he kept his eyes on the road as he pulled out of the airport parking lot. He sighed,"It's not your fault. And no need to be fake when your with me, I've known you far too long for that!"

I looked at my hands and smiled you couldn't get anything by that old man,"I know it's now my fault. But that doesn't make the guilt any less heavier. Knowing he died in my hands, I could have stopped it! All it has done was open old wounds. How old is his son?"

He made a coughing sound, and I looked at him strangely, "He's sixteen," he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT!" I yelled unable to keep my stunned silence any longer, "You expect me to train him? In this short notice! Does he even know? Why didn't you tell me this before? I was under the impression this was still a baby!"

He pulled into a drive way that lead to a large two-story brick house, and he still hadn't answered my questions. I got out of the car and ran to his door, before he could take the key out of the ignition, and blocked his path.

He got out and stood in front of me looking at his feet, trying to avoid my eyes. But the force of my eyes were too much and as Mel and Palie got out of the car he started answering my questions.

"I did not tell you for that I am sorry, but you would not have come if I did." I opened my mouth to protest, but he raised his hand to stop me,"You know you would have refused, and we didn't have time. And no he doesn't know. I was planing on him getting to know you better and then telling him. I thought maybe you could pose as a new transfer student form Transylvania and are families are close so you will be visiting often. How does that sound?"

I looked at him and sighed with a smile," It seems I can never say no to you! And anyway it was my promise, so I'll do it! But he better train hard and be one of the best people I've ever trained!"

We got our bags out of the van, Mel and Palie came up to me and smiled," So Des..."

I looked at their hopeful faces,"Yes guys?"

They looked at each other and smiled their sweetest smile at me," Does this mean we'll be going to school here?"

I looked at them with narrowed eyes,"Yes."

They shared another look," So we will need a place to live correct?"

I could hear the little click in my mind and I'm sure they did too," Yes we'll start looking tomorrow and I will have a say this time!"

They still looked like they had a plan," How long do you think it would take to get all our stuff down here?"

That's when they're plan started to sink in and they knew they had me," Awhile I guess."

They got down on their knee's and put their hands together," Please Des, Please Des! If you let us do this we'll let you get two brand new motorcycles and you don't even have to come with us! Just please!"

I looked down at them and pulled them back to their feet," Fine but, I am coming with you because last time you went way overboard! And I think three new motorcycles should be given for this torture! Deal?"

They nodded their heads and walked to the door where John was waiting for us to sort our things out. He looked at me and said," He is at the beach with his friends he'll be back later, while he's gone you can get your rooms set up and then we'll sit down and I'll tell you all about him. Okay this way to your rooms."

He opened the door and we walked into a large living room that held a fire place on the south side of the wall. I saw Mel and Palie shy away from it but I subconsciouslymoved toward it. John looked over at me and pointed toward it and whispered," That my son built for you!"

I went and touched the brick around the fire, there was intricate designed on it and I realized it was in Egyptian, it read, "There will be a time when the Destroyerwill make all things right again." That was one of the first things I told my students, it was what my mom told me the night before she was murdered. That everything evil one day will be destroyed and all things will be come new again and love and peace would rain again. Another thing mother said that was a messages from God.

John came up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, and for the first time I noticed there were tears staining the bottom of my eye. I laughed and said," we better get up to setting up are room, we don't want to be up til midnight, well it wouldn't be a problem for you to over there." Mel and Palie smiled and winked.

We made our way up the stairs and to the three bedrooms on the left, "this is your room Des," he pointed at the door right next to the stairs."This is your room Mel and that's yours Palie." I could still see how uneasy he was around them, but I doubt that Mel and Palie really notice.

I walked into my room and started putting away my things then made my way down the stairs to where John was siting in a chair next to the fire place. He looked up as I came to sit next to him, " I thought you'd be more comfortable here."

I looked at him and smiled." You thought right." I leaned into the fire and breathed in the smokey fumes, it was all so soothing.

He laughed and leaned back into the chair, "Now lets began with start of the story, shall we?"


	5. Just talk

**_Hello how are you today! I'm happy right now and I don't know why! But I'm in a good mood so to keep my brother off the computer so I'm going to be writing and writing! So enjoy my story!_**

**_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555545455555555555545455555555555555555555555555555555555_**

He sat up and turned toward the fire, and cleared his throat, " Well as you now know he isn't 3 years old as you thought, he is 16. When Mike died he was 13 and we feared you wouldn't teach him for what happen to his father." I looked down at the ground and could feel the tears form in my eyes. " Which of course is not and will never be your fault. Well now he's in high school and his a straight A student." He looked at me sternly.

I raised my hands,"Hey I know the drill, bad grades no practice!"

He nodded his heads in approval," Good, you understand."

I laughed," I've been doing this for over 3,000years I should understand!"

He laughed too,"Well there is his friends, Mark who is Captain of the football team, and I find him to be a really nice young man, has a lot of respect. Then there's Eric he's the smart one of the group the voice of reason you could say, Jake may have book smarts but Eric has common sense, and lots of it too. And then there's Mike the joker of the group, he's a nice guy but he always have something smart to say. That's his main body of friends but he's pretty good guy."

" That his school life and tonight he had a party at one of his friends house and will be back at 10. So then you could met him."

I looked at him and sighed," When will you tell him?"

He looked up and shrugged," As soon as he gets used to him and he starts to trust you then we'll hit him with him."

I stood up and stretched," Well I'll met him in the morning. but now I'm going to bed."

I hugged him good night and headed up the stairs, and walked into Mel and Palie's room,"Hey guys."

They looked up and smiled," Hey Des! Are you going to sleep?"

I nodded my head," Yeah that plane ride was rough. What about you, are you two going to go hunting?"

They shrugged," Maybe in a minuted because we haven't in a while so we'll see you in the morning night night"

I waved and walked out of their room and into mine. I fell down on the bed fearing what my dreams would bring me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The man standing in front of me lowered his bow and beckoned me forward, and I felt surprising safe. He turned and walked through the the trees and I stood up and followed him. We walked in silence and I looked back to find I couldn't see how far we came. When I turned back around we were standing in clearing and he had stopped.

I tilted my head and walked toward the stranger,"Who are you?''

He turned and faced me and in the moonlight I could see his face better. He had long black hair that came down to his shoulders, that had strips of gray and green eyes that shined almost as bright as the moon. He smiled and waved me forward. "You know why you have come child? You have come because it's your destiny. You will met a man and this man will change your life forever. But be warned not everyone is to be trusted. Your life will be filled with danger and adventure, and on this journey you will met your one true love. Here is my last warning there are many people who will be your enemy but when you find a friend keep them close, they will be your northern star."

I woke with a start at the smell of eggs and fell back on the bed, another mystery solved another one opened!


	6. Jake

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT: This chapter is in Jake's point of view. It's him getting back and john explain why the girls are there. _**

* * *

As I walked up to the door I notice the living room light was on and there were two figures moving around in the light. Maybe it was just my imagination, but one of them got up and left while the other one stayed by the fire. I unlocked the door and crept into the room thinking I was about to have to fight some burglar. But as I entered the living room I saw not some man stealing our stuff but Grandpa. My shoulders fell and I sighed heavy. I walked up to him and saw he was asleep.

"Grandpa," I gently shook him, but nothing happened. "Grandpa," I tried again, and this time he stirred.

He opened his eyes,and sat up,"Oh Jake your home! That's good."

He started looking around the room,"Grandpa do you need something?"

He looked at me," Oh no, no thank you. Have a seat Jake._"_

I sat in the seat in front of him. I thought of the two shadows in the window one had to have been him, but who was the other.

He sat up in his chair," Anyway do you remember when I told you about how we might be bring some people up here from Transylvania?"

I nodded my head, he told me that two weeks ago, but I didn't think he would really do it.

He looked down at the fire," Well I picked them up from the airport today. They won't be staying here long, I won't doubt if they had a house tomorrow how rich they are. But the parents died so they came here because me and their parents were very close. I would like you to show them around school, their your age so you should get along fine. I would be surprise if you and Des wouldn't hit it off the moment you two meet."

I looked down at the fire I had questions lots of them but I only asked one,"How many are there?"

He smiled,"Only three, but there all girls."

All girls. Great just what we need more stuck up rich girls going to our school. I looked up at him," What are they going to be driving?"

He chuckled," This is the part your going to like! Des rides and fixes motorcycles, she loves them. Once she fixed a motorcyclein less than 10 minutes when a repair shop thought it was impossible to fix. And Mel and Palie-" I saw a shiver run down his back as though the two names were a curse on his lips,"are car fanatics. So after they find a house tomorrow they're probably going car shopping."

I nodded my head maybe this Des person will be easy to get along with but she'll most likely be like all the other girls, stuck up and snooty. " Well Grandpa I'm going to bed, and I think you should do the same."

He sighed," I will be up in a minute, I'm going to sit by the fire a little longer, night." I mumbled my good nights and headed up the stairs. There was music coming from the door near the stairs, and I could only guess one of the girls were in that room.


	7. Frist meeting

**_Hey this is still in Jake's point of view! And I know the last two chapters have been slow but that's just because I had to put some info in. And I've had that idea in my head of Des and that war. So check it out when you have the time. And the dream that he has, has happened to me before! _**

**_Well I have good news! I had my friend who is an amazing drawer draw a pic of Des, Mel, and Palie. So I'm going to take a picture of them and post them on my profile. Love y'all!! You all be amazing!_**

* * *

I was walking down a dark corridor which had a door at the end, some unknown force pulled me toward it. As the door got closer my legs felt heavier as if they had just walked 5 miles. I reached the door and grabbed hold of the knob and turned it. As the door opened I heard music coming from the room. When the door was opened the music got louder and so I stepped into the light room. What I saw made me stare in stupor, there was eggs and beacon dancing around singing;

_I've been living on truck stop coffee  
Cigarettes and vitamin C  
It's a wonder that the devil ain't caught me  
I guess he's tired of playing hide and seek  
Been driving like I been struck by lighting  
I think about you and I start to speed  
I might as well be playing with matches  
In a trailer load of gasoline_

_If it's the last thing I do  
If it takes me from Tubilo to Timbuktu  
If it's the last thing I do  
I'm gonna dodge every road block, speed trap, county cop  
To get my hands on you  
If it's the last thing I do_

_A box of chicken and a day old biscuit  
Ain't nothing left but a few old bones  
I outta stop but I'm gonna risk it  
Caffeine got me chewing Styrofoam  
Girl, I'm calling outta Kansas City  
From a fillin-station telephone  
Just had to tell ya what I've been thinkin'  
First thing I wanna do when I get home_

_If it's the last thing I do  
If it takes me from Tubilo to Timbuktu  
If it's the last thing I do  
I'm gonna dodge every road block, speed trap, county cop  
To get my hands on you  
If it's the last thing I do_

_Been driving like I been struck by lighting  
I think about you and I start to speed  
I might as well be playing with matches  
In a trailer load of gasoline_

_If it's the last thing I do  
If it takes me from Tubilo to Timbuktu  
If it's the last thing I do  
I'm gonna dodge every road block, speed trap, county cop  
To get my hands on you  
If it's the last thing I do  
If it's the last thing I do  
If it's the last thing I do_

I woke with a start as the smell of eggs and beacon filled my nose. There was music coming from the room across mine and it sounded like the one in my dream. Then I realized how that dream must have miteralized with everything going on around me. And then I remember what was suppose to happen today. I was to meet the girls!

I got up and dressed quickly and opened my door and climbed down the steps. The smell came from the kitchen, I heard a laugh that sounded like millions of bells. I walked in the kitchen to see a girl with long blond hair put into a pony tail who had her back to me. She was humming to the music coming from up stairs. She flipped the egg in the pan and it hit with a sizzle. She put the pan back and wiped her hands on a towel and turned around. We both paused. She had a stunning face, with eyes that were silver and that shone like a full moon.

Her head cocked to the side and I felt my face turn red. She smiled, than looked behind me and laughed. I turned to see another girl who seemed to be drowning in shopping bags. I couldn't help but laugh, she glared at she and muttered something I couldn't understand. She laughed again, "I would Mel but it seems I'm busy." She motioned toward the egg. She got a plate and flipped it on it. She set it down and walked over to the poor girl.

"OK. Can you walk up the stairs?" She shook her head, and something made the girl laugh. "OK. I'll take these. And you go up to whoever room and set them down in there than come back and get these." She than took half the bags off her. The girl walked up the stairs, with the other laughing like crazy. "That's what they get!"

She walked up to me, "I believe that we have not been interducded. I'm Des and you are..." She put out her hand.

I took it and smiled, "I'm Jake. And who was that?" I asked pointing up the stairs.

She laughed, "That's Mel. Back from shopping with Palie which can be murder! I know!"

I laughed, "I see that."

The girl came back down the stairs and I could see her clearly her hair was brown and short, she had brown eyes, and she too was beautiful, but not as the girl that stood by me. Mel through something at Des who caught it. She smiled, "Awesome. So is this my reward for not complaining about the amount of bags that were brought up to my room?"

Mel laughed, "kind of. But you haven't seen all the bags yet."

Des stopped smiling and looked at Mel like she had two heads. Than she made her way to the door I didn't know what to do so I followed her. There was a moving truck in the middle of our yard, that was full of bags. "Oh my Dog! **(A/N lol if you know me!) **How could you!" She yelled, as a tiny girl came out the driver's side.

"Gosh Des don't freak, it's not all for you! It's some furniture, paintings, lamps, etc." The girl came up and she had shoulder black hair and brown almost black eyes. She too was incredibly beautiful, but still held nothing to the girl with the narrowed eyes.

"Did you find a house yet?" She asked timidly.

The girl nodded her head, "Yep! It is so pretty, right by the lake, in the middle of the woods, prefect! Completely perfect!"

"Good. Oh Palie this is Jake, Jake this is Palie." She pointed to us when she said our name. I stuck my hand out but Palie just looked at me, I pulled back my hand. She looked at Des than glared at me, while walking away.

Des laughed nervously,"Don't worry about her. It takes her awhile to trust someone, plus she likes to judge them and what she thinks is what she sticks with. Your only one thing with her, an enemy, or an alie. There's no between with her. You'll have to wait. So are you hungry?"


	8. First meeting Des pov

__

**HEY WAT UP?! SO I'M WRITING, YEAH SO....ENJOY...=)! THIS IS THE MEETING IN DES POINT OF VIEW! ENJOY! **This is the thoughts!

* * *

" So Des, I was thinking about coming down there. What do you say?" Andrew said on the phone, that I held between my shoulder and my ear as I cooked eggs. I could hear, my "Student" getting up for the day as I laughed.

" I wish you could but I'm baby-sitting again this decade." We laughed at my private joke, I didn't really think of it as baby-sitting, I thought of it as a promise, a deal, a responsibility. The "Student's" thoughts were a jumbled mess, as he got dressed I could barely make out the sentences_. Dreams...music...food._

"I have to go I'll talk to you later." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket finishing up with the eggs while listening to him making his way down the stairs_. Noise...kitchen...laughing._

I didn't know I had been laughing, I could hardly remember when I felt this kiddish. Not since, James accident. I started humming the song that was playing in my room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw the back of my head in his mind. I let out an inaudible sigh, only I could hear it, and set the pan down to wipe my hands. I turned around and froze, it would only seem like a second to human eyes but to me it was hours, he had long shaggy blond hair and dark blue eyes.

_She had a stunning face, with eyes that were silver and that shone like a full moon. _I cocked my head, that's what the people in Transylvania use to say, never had I heard another human describe me like that, only that I was hot, and had pretty eyes. Most of the time their eyes weren't looking there. This may be easier than I thought, he at least has some class.

That's when I notice his face had turned a cute red color and I couldn't help myself, I smiled; my first real smile. But than I looked behind him and saw Mel drowning in shopping bags. I started laughing, he turned to see what had caught my interest, and he too laughed. She glared and mumbled, " Stupid human, stupid vampire, stupid crazy shopaholic short little vampire that needs to be hospitalized."

I laughed harder, _Are you going to stand there and laugh like a hyena, or are you going to help me?_

"I would Mel, but it seems I'm busy!" I pointed to the egg and said, _Hold on, I'm coming. _I flipped the egg on to a plate and set it down walking toward her.

"OK, can you walk up the stairs?" She shook her head and said, _If I could would I be standing here making a fool of myself?_

I laughed, "OK I'll take these. And then you go up to whoever room and set them down and than come get these."

I took half the bags off Mel not feeling an ounce of remorse for her, I knew where the bags where going. I started laughing as Mel waddled up the stairs, I probably sounded like a maniac, but it was funny. "That's what they get!" I hadn't realized I had said it out loud then I notice that the boy was watching me.

I walked up slowly, trying to resist the urge to tell him to run before his life was thrown away too, just like his fathers. But I forced a smile and stuck out my hand and said, " I believe that we haven't been intrudced, I'm Des. And you are..."

Although I already knew it, I didn't want to come on strong so I waited for him to take my hand and tell me his name. He took it and smiled, "I'm Jake. And who was that?"

I doubt he notice the amount of electricity that went through our hands, but I did. He only slightly notice how cold my hand was and than he was thinking about the girl drowning in shopping bags. He had the picture in his mind so I had to laugh at how stupid Mel looks, which didn't happen often. " That's Mel back from shopping with Palie which can be murder! I know!"

In fact I did know, she would spend thousands of dollars for nothing! I didn't mind the whole money part I'm mean when you have an endless supply it kinda helps. But she would spend it on clothes, and makeup for us. The one thing in the world I hate the most, 'Make-over-time-with-Mel-and-Palie"

He laughed bring me out of my thoughts, " I can see that."

Mel came back down the stairs and Jake was studying her. _She was beautiful, but not as the girl that stood next to me._

That's what most people said, but they never said the word beautiful more around the lines of hot. I was liking this guy more and more, but I wasn't going to let myself get too close; not again.

_Hey catch giggles. _She through a set of keys to me. My new motorcycle. I smiled, " Awesome. Is this my reward for not complaining about the amount of bags that were brought up to my room?"

_Well...._

_Well what?_

_Well don't get angry remember, Jake's here you dont' want to scare him!_

_What is it Mel! Is it bad?_

Mel laughed nervously, "Kind of. But you haven't seen all the bags yet."

I stopped smiling as I let the words sink in, of course there was more bags. Why wouldn't there be, we were talking about Palie. I stared at Mel, _Please tell me your joking!_

_Nope! I'm sorry go look out side._

I made my way to the door and was barely aware of the fact that Jake was following me. There was a moving truck parked in the middle of the yard. Yep this is what I get for agreeing to this.

"Oh my dog how could you!" I yelled as the tiny figure of my friend came out of the drivers seat.

"Gosh Des don't freak, it's not all for you! It's some furniture, some paintings,lamps, etc."

I shook my head and was in shock. I heard Jake describing Palie, _but still held nothing to the girl with narrowed eyes._ Narrowed eyes?

My eyes had been narrowed? I decide to find out if they had found a house. Not really all that excited to know I asked, " Did you find a house yet?"

Palie nodded her head, "Yep! It's so pretty, right by the lake, in the middle of the woods, prefect! Completely perfect!"

_And a forest, so me and Mel can hunt!_

_Good I think the house is perfect too._

" Good. Oh Palie this is Jake, Jake this is Palie." I pointed to them as I said their names. Jake stuck his hand out but Palie just looked at it so he let it fall back to his side. She looked at me, _He seems nice but everyone seems nice at first. I will watch him to see if he's to be trusted._

She looked at him and glared, while walking away. I laughed nervously putting on an act, "Don't worry about her. It takes her awhile to trust someone, plus she likes to judge them and what she thinks is what she sticks with. Your only one thing with her, an enemy, or an Allie. There's no between with her. You'll have to wait. So are you hungry?"


	9. Just talking

****

Hey sorry it took me so long but I've been so..............busy! Not even funny. I haven't even had time to breath! You most likely won't be getting another chapter any time in the next week it all depends on how busy I am. You may have to wait til summer. But maybe this will hold you.

* * *

DES

I started walking back to the house, feeling him behind me. I smiled as he tried to sort things out in his mind. I remember when I first meet his father, strong very silent. He was hard to pull out of his shell, but once I did, I was his best friend. Its hard now to think of him as he once was, I still get the same gut feeling that I could have done something to save him. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time. Then maybe this boy would have a father again.

I sighed and didn't think he heard it but then I heard in his mind that his ears had perked up. I smiled and tried to find Palie's mind. _All the clothes to sort through, what will we wear?_

I sighed and this time I made sure he didn't hear it as I walked in the door.

Palie_ please not right now! Can't we do that after we have everything set up at home? Do something useful. Why don't you two pack up our stuff and get us ready to go?_

We walked in the kitchen and I heard Palie stomp her foot, _You take the fun out of everything!_

_Too bad_

I looked back at Jake, "OK, I have a few questions."

He smiled, "That makes two of us. You start."

I smiled back, "First do you have a map of the town, and the school. Second how big is the campus, long and wide. Third, how well is the security? And Forth, where is the closest place to by a ride?"

He looked at me strange, "Why do you want to know all that?"

I laughed, "My dad _was _a general in the Transylvania army. So it kinda runs in my blood, to think like a general. But that's besides the point you didn't answer my questions."

He smiled, "Well I think I have a map of the town, not so sure of the school they might give you one when you sign in. I really don't know how big it is, maybe you could google it. Security isn't really my thing either, but I pretty sure it's not that bad. And as for the last one, I know the perfect place you can get a car."

I smiled he thought I wanted a car, "I wasn't thinking along the lines of a car. I was thinking of a motorcycle, a fast one."

He laughed, "Grandpa was right. How many do you have?"

I smiled if I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me, "Well let's just say I have more than some people. So where do you recommend?"

He thought about it, "I'd go to Flash's dad's place. It's right off the loop it's called Elites. He's got some pretty fast cars too. I show you later if you want."

I nodded waiting for the storm that was Mel to come down the stairs. "Des!"

I turned and Mel looked passed me and at the door. I tuned in to her;

_Thousands of pale people with red eyes were coming, they had one thing on their mind, blood. Their leader had given them a scent that was so sweet and told them to follow it. Whoever killed the owner of the scent would be rewarded with hoards of blood. Possibly even a spot in the сила or power in Russian. One of the most feared groups among vampires, besides Des. That's what they thought, the real reward is death. They were only 800 miles away, they would be here soon. _

"Des?"

"Des?"

"Des," Jake was waving his hand in front of my face. I took a step back and laughed.

"Sorry I guess I kinda got lost in thought there for a moment," I looked back at Mel who had been silent through the whole thing.

"Hey Des. We're all packed. You wanna go ahead and head over to the house and unpack?"

Translation: Their coming here, and you need an excuse to leave without him getting suspicious.

"Sure Mel," I turned to him and smiled, "Sorry. Maybe we can do it tomorrow. Besides it's only Saturday. Tell John I said thanks and I'll be by tomorrow. Bye!"

He smiled, "Yeah bye."

I walked out of the door, I felt Mel and Palie next to me.

_Is he still watching,_ Mel asked silently.

_Yes. I want you to drive me about a mile and then I'll get out and run the rest of the way. You two go and finish unpacking, while I take out the trash. _I said to both of them.

They both nodded as we got in the car, with Palie driving and Mel in the passengers seat, while I took the back. We drove for about 5 minutes and then she stopped.

"Good luck, don't get yourself killed," Mel said joking, but I could tell she was edgy, like always. They knew I would always come back, what's the pint of being the most powerful vampire on the earth if you fight and lose.

I smiled, "Who needs luck if you have skill?" They laughed, but still sounded unsure.

I got out and without looking back I shot through the forest, as fast as I could.

* * *

Hope ya like


	10. sobness

**I'm so very very sorry, but it will be a very very long time til I update. I got a new computer so I have to change all my stories over to it. So it'll be awhile. Than I have a book to write for my friend Bekah by september, yeah wish me luck. So I'm sorry again, I'll start writing when i get the chance. Oh my story 'this is my LIFE' i'm compeltly rewriting. So that'll be awhile too. Again I'm very sorry to all my readers, even sorrier if you thought this was a chapter! I love you guys, again very sorry! Will you ever forgive me?**


End file.
